


Waiting for Superman.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [48]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender!Logan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, cosplayer!Logan, fem!Virgil, painter!Virgil, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil is waiting for her superman. She goes about her day with her two cats Stranger and Angel. Having no idea when they'll arrive or even if they would, her attention keeps wandering.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Waiting for Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry

Virgil checked the date when she woke up and found that it had been a hundred days since she’d started quarantine. It felt longer with no one else around but she still rolled out of bed and got dressed, throwing on a skirt and a band tee with more than one paint stain on it. Looking out the window, she could have sworn the clouds spelled her name for a moment but that must have been a trick of the light or mere chance.

With a cat winding around her ankles, she moved to make a breakfast shake. She wasn’t actually on the diet anymore but she enjoyed the routine that came with going through the same motions every morning and the variety that came with having a different flavor for each day.

Her attention was once again caught by the window as she watched a taxi pull away from the curb. She knew it was stupid but she still made a wish on that car, wishing that it had just dropped her joyfriend off at the base of the building, wishing she’d be able to see them in just a few minutes instead of the unknown time frame it was going to be.

A meow sounded, bringing her attention to the cat sitting at her feet. She smiled, scooping Angel into her arms as she moved to put the now empty cup in the dishwasher. “Thank you, Miss Angel, for reminding me that I’m not alone in here.” She smiled as if she were talking to a real person, not as if she was coming down with a case of cabin fever. “I really did expect to see them sooner but, Angel, they must have gotten stuck at the laundromat washing their cape.”

Angel asked to be let down so instead Virgil moved to pick up the cat she’d adopted as a stray and named Stranger. Holding the cat close, she spun around to flare out her skirt. She counted as many of the stars that covered her skirt as she could before she stopped and stood still enough to regain her sense of balance. “Maybe he got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day!” She exclaimed to both the cat in her arms and the one on the floor.

She continued her usual actions up until lunch time, where she found that she’d forgotten to go grocery shopping the week before. “What shall it be, Stranger, Angel. Pizza or Subs?”

Stranger gave two short meows so Virgil nodded and ordered subs. Pulling on a mask and her cloak, she went down to stand on the corner to wait for it. She leaned against the building, nothing out there to keep her mind occupied. So, her attention wandered to her joyfriend. Sighing, she muttered to herself, “If life was a movie it wouldn’t end like this. I’d actually get to see them at least one last time, get an ending with a kiss.”

Her food arrived and she paid and went back up, coming home to two cats who almost seemed disappointed that it was just her. “I know, darlings, I wish they were here too.”

The rest of the day was spent painting and watching her favorite shows, occasionally having to keep the curious cats away from the paint. By the time evening rolled around, the most eventful part of the afternoon was accidentally drinking out of the paint water. Virgil stood and stretched before moving to scrounge something up for dinner.

Before she made it to the kitchen, however, a knock sounded at the door. A high pitched voice called out. “Delivery!” Warily, she looked through the peephole and hurriedly threw open the door.

“Logan!” Virgil cried, throwing her arms around them. Their warm chuckle filled her ear as they easily lifted her into their arms, shutting the door on the way in. Virgil squealed as Logan set her on the counter before setting the bag of food next to her, their suitcase abandoned by the door. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be quarantined at your own apartment.”

Logan just laughed and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I wanted to surprise you.” They began unpacking the food but Virgil threw her arms around their neck and brought them closer.

“I love you.” Virgil smiled, planting a kiss on their cheek.

They just laughed. “I’m glad.”

Virgil pulled back for a second, still not letting go of them even as she narrowed her eyes. “How many costumes did you bring?” Logan ignored the question, still trying to get things out of the bag. “Darling. How many?”

“Only five.” Their voice was quiet but their tone said they were unapologetic.

Virgil sighed. “I thought you said that you’d take breaks from social media whenever you visit me? You bringing work with you doesn't seem like taking a break.”

“That’s because this is going to be a bit of a longer visit so I’ll start work toward the end of it.”

She nodded, understanding the inability to shut part of oneself off for a length of time. Pecking them on the lips, she slid off the counter and refilled the cats’ food and water bowls. They then both grabbed their food and curled up next to each other on the couch, intent on enjoying a peaceful evening together.


End file.
